


starshine

by altoverse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, after the endwalker trailer i have major floating city of nym brainworms, also yeah this is just fluff, everyones favorite lalafellin secretary, man that place is gorgeous, tataru is tataru, you cant tell me she WOULDNT ship wol/graha if they started dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoverse/pseuds/altoverse
Summary: (5.3 spoilers)Regardless of whether she was the Warrior of Light or just an avid stargazer, he loved her all the same.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bookclub Valentione's Fic Exchange 2021





	starshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazekaitou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazekaitou/gifts).



> Written for the [Bookclub's](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) 2021 Valentione's Fic Exchange. i hope you enjoy it, kazekaitou :)

"I've heard many things about the Floating City of Nym, but to actually see it in person is..." G'raha's voice trailed off as he gazed at the floating islands glowing in the sunset. "Hauntingly beautiful." 

The woman sitting next to him in the grass nodded in agreement. "Have you heard of the Wanderer's Palace? Turns out the tonberries are actually quite friendly when not under the influence of their king. A Miqo'te and a Hyur have become the unofficial caretakers of the place - they're a lovely couple." She let out a sigh. "I wonder if the tonberries will eventually start venturing out into the cities like the Qiqirn. If kobold relations continue to improve, maybe people will be more open to beast tribe visitors." 

G'raha did not respond, eyes fixed somewhere far beyond the horizon. 

"Raha?" She waved a hand in front of his face, causing him to jump a little. "You're doing the old man stare I usually only see when I'm dealing with stuffy Ishgardian lords." 

"Well, technically speaking I do have the mind of an old man," G'raha mused quietly. 

The Warrior glared at him. "Not my point, Raha." 

"Okay, yes, those years were spent as the Crystal Exarch and not as G'raha Tia," He tilted his head back slightly to look at her, ears and mouth twitching in amusement. "But now that I'm not bound to my duties in spirit or in body, I have a lot to catch up on. Have to work on not acting like an elderly Miqo'te grandpa." 

Despite his joking demeanor, she could tell he was nervous by the way his tail swished in the grass behind him. 

"I'm not going to bite your head off, Raha," she said fondly, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "I'm not the Warrior of Light right now. It's just me." 

His ears flicked in alarm before he slowly relaxed, letting his head fall onto her shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Just..." The Miqo'te trailed off, searching for his next words. 

"I can hear you thinking." She wrinkled her nose, pressing a finger into G'raha's furrowed brow. "There's no Crystarium to worry about here. No sin eaters. Although if you're hellbent on using your brainpower for something, I'm sure the Ironworks would appreciate the help..." 

G'raha sighed heavily before letting himself fall back onto the cool grass, pulling the Warrior down with him. "Maybe tomorrow. I haven't seen the night sky on the Source in nearly a hundred years." 

"And here I was thinking you'd never ask." She grinned as he nuzzled his face into her neck, one eye trained on the stars. "That constellation - see the sequence of stars with a slightly orange hue? That's the Bole, the gate to the first heaven..." 

* * *

Eventually the Warrior's quiet murmurs about the constellations faded into silence, and G'raha looked up to realize she'd fallen asleep. He sighed, getting to his feet and scooping the Warrior into his arms. Teleporting more than one person was sure to tire him out, but his only alternative was to wake her up and he wasn't too keen on doing that. She deserved the rest. 

As his feet touched down onto the cobblestone of the Revenant's Toll aetheryte plaza, he wiggled a hand free to activate a linkpearl call to Tataru. 

"Now, what could our newest Scion possibly need at this hour?" Tataru's mischievous voice echoed in his ear.    
G'raha sighed sheepishly, slipping into the Rising Stones as a gaggle of Lalafells stumbled out the door. "Can you open the door to the Seventh Heaven for me? The Warrior fell asleep before we headed back and my hands are full." 

As if on cue, the Warrior in question mumbled something in her sleep loud enough for Tataru to hear. G'raha was fairly sure he heard the resulting squeal both over his linkpearl and in the distance. 

"Oh, I'll be right there. Goodness, you two are the most adorable couple I've seen in quite a while...!" Tataru hung up with a click, and a few seconds later the heavy wooden door leading to the Scion headquarters swung open. 

As expected, Tataru immediately started cooing over how cute they looked. To her credit, she did quiet down once G'raha shushed her, glancing quickly at the Warrior in his arms as he padded down the hallway leading to the Scions' rooms. 

Luckily the Warrior hadn't locked her door, allowing him to push it open with his foot as he maneuvered them both through. She immediately buried her face in the pillows as G'raha set her down on the bed, making a contented sound as he gently tucked her in. 

He smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his shirt. 

"Let go of me," he laughed softly. 

The Warrior mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "no" and tugged on his shirt again. 

"Alright, alright, I'll stay. Just let go of my shirt for a second." G'raha quickly wiggled out of his jacket, propping his staff against the wall as he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the mattress. 

He pulled the covers up around both of them before pulling her into his arms, pressing a sleepy kiss to her forehead. 


End file.
